


Won't Let Go

by StarkRogers135



Series: Angel!Dean Winchester series [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Dean Winchester, Angelic Grace, Angelic Soulbond, Angst, Big Brother Dean, Blood, Blood Loss, Comfort/Angst, Dean Winchester Angst, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Protective Castiel, Sick Dean Winchester, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkRogers135/pseuds/StarkRogers135
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is in a coma and Dean is not letting go nor taking it so well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won't Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A STORY. THEY ARE NOT INDIVIDUAL STORIES. IT IS ALL ONE STORY!  
> START AT "Die Trying" AND WORK YOUR WAY THROUGH IT.  
> They are suppose to be chapters, but they were put into a Series form, sorry for not telling you guys.  
> Well, Have fun!

There have been so many things going on in this town this past week. Sam was turned into a cat, Cas was turned into a cat, Cas was kiddiefied. What next? Sam getting turned into a damn moose? That wouldn't surprise him. Dean was on the computer looking for a case when he lifted his head. "I think I found something, guys." Dean said.

Sam looked up from his salad and raised an eyebrow, "What's that?"

Castiel was busy watching the television.

"Says here that people in the woods who spent the night out there either go taken and killed or cut up so badly they bleed out," Dean said. "Or, if they're lucky enough, they'll be taken to a hospital..." There was a "but", but he's waiting for Sam to say it.

Sam waited a moment then when he noticed Dean wasn't going to say anything, he spoke, "But?"

"But...there's only a slim, forty percent chance the victim lives he's says quietly.

Sam nodded, "Alright. Well, I think we should check it out."

"Yeah," Dean nodded. "I'm not even sure what this could be. It doesn't sound like vampires or werewolves."

"Well, we're prepared for anything." Sam smiled slightly.

"Yeah," Dean nodded. "We gonna talk to some of the victims families?" Dean asked.

Sam thought for a moment the nodded, "Sounds like a good idea."

Dean nodded and closed the laptop and stood. "I'm gonna go change to my damn monkey suit, then you can go change, alright?"

Sam sighed, "Alright."

"I'll be right out." Dean hummed and grabbed his suit, walking to the bathroom with it.

Sam waited until Dean came out of the bathroom before grabbing his suit and going into the bathroom.

Cas turned around and looked at Dean, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" Dean asked as he put his tie on. "Do I look bad, or somethin'?"

"No. You look good." Cas walked over close to his mate, "You should dress like this more often." He smirked.

Dean chuckled. "Yeah?" he hummed. "Why's that?"

"Because," Cas pulled the tie gently, pulling Dean closer. "I like it and I said so." He said in a low growl in Dean's ear.

Dean groaned softly in arousal, hands gripping Cas's hips. "Fuck, baby..." he panted softly.

Cas smirked and raised an eyebrow, "I might have to strip you of these clothes when this case is over."

Dean groaned. "Fuck..." he moaned. "God, I want that. Should give me a little strip show while you're at it, babe..."

"No, you should give me one." Cas nuzzled Dean's cheek.

Sam stepped out of the bathroom then stopped and blinked before clearing his throat.

Dean flinched and stood up straight, his face a deep blush. "Ready to go, Sasquatch?" he asked, trying to will his hardness down.

Sam glanced down then back up, "You seem to have a problem now." He stood there for a moment before shifting awkwardly and going out to the car.

Cas smirked then disappeared and reappeared in the Impala.

"Bunch of asshats..." Dean groaned. He took a few minutes to get himself situated before he finally walked out to the car and got in.

Cas smiled at Dean in the mirror before facing out the window.

Sam raised hits eyebrows at his brother, "You good now?"

"Shut up." Dean huffed and started the car, beginning to drive.

Sam smiled and faced out the window.

Cas smirked slightly, leaning up and ghosting his fingers across the back of Dean's neck.

Dean managed to hold back a moan. "Dammit, Cas..." Dean grunted, quiet enough so Sam wouldn't hear but loud enough for Cas to hear.

Cas grinned then sat back in his seat.

Dean shifted a little in his seat, making it not so obvious that he was a bit hard. The little dick was doing it on purpose.

Cas smirked as he watched his mate shift around. This was fun.

Dean would get Cas get back for this. Dean just had to think of think of a way, first.

Cas made himself only visible to Dean then leaned up and blew on the back of his mate's neck.

Dean tried to stifle a groan, gripping the steering wheel tight. Cas was really asking for it.

Cas grinned and kissed the back of Dean's neck, growling softly in his ear.

Dean struggled to will his hardness down, biting his lower lip. The moment they got to the first house, Dean immediately shut the Impala off and got out, awkwardly straightening himself out.

"Hey, where'd Cas go?" Sam got out of the car.

Cas reappeared and smiled.

"Oh, there he is." Sam sighed, "So, let's go talk to the victims' families."

Dean glared at Cas. "You're a dick..." he huffed.

"What have I done?" Cas acted like he hasn't done a thing.

Dean sighed heavily. "C'mon," he muttered. "And behave yourself."

Cas smirked briefly and followed Dean and Sam up to the house.

After they finished talking with the first family, Dean being surprised with Cas behaving, they found out that the son who was attacked was actually in the hospital and on life support with very little improvement. "Damn shame..." Dean sighed and walked over to the Impala.

Cas walked behind Dean to the Impala then got into the car.

Sam sighed and got into the passenger seat, "I guess we go hunting now."

" _After_ we change." Dean mumbled and started the car up, beginning to drive back to the motel. He knew Cas would lavish him in his suit once they were alone.

Once they were back to the motel, Sam went to the bathroom to change.

Cas sat down and just watched Dean walk around the room.

Dean glanced at Cas, stilling in his pacing. He was going over every possible bad scenario that could happen during their hunt. It was probably obvious that worry was radiating off him. "What?"

"You seem tense." Cas stood and walked over to his mate. "What's the matter?"

"Oh, it's nothing," Dean shook his head. "Don't worry, Cas. Nothing to worry about." Dean tried to sound insisted and convincing, but it tended to fail.

Cas frowned, "Dean, something's bothering you."

"It's just..." Dean didn't know how to word it. He sighed heavily and sat down on the couch, running his hands over his face, "I'm self-conscious about this hunt because I keep getting new thoughts about the worst possible scenarios. And...and this certain one...it just won't go away."

Cas knelt down at Dean's feet and took his mate's hands in his, "If you want to tell me what it us, go ahead." He nodded. "Dean, it's better to talk about it that hold it in."

Sam walked out of the bathroom right as Dean was about to speak, "Alright. Go get changed. We have work to do."

Dean nodded to Sam and stood. He gently pulled away and went to grab some of his normal normal clothes, walking into the bathroom and shut the door. Again, he didn't lock it in case Cas wanted to slip in with him. Just as Dean was pulling his pants down, shirt off, he looked up and saw Cas. "I don't want to talk about it." he mumbled, taking his dress pants off and grabbed his jeans.

Cas sighed and leaned against the sink, back against the wall. "Dean, you need to tell me, please." He pleaded softly.

"No." Dean muttered. He went to reach for his shirt, but scowled as Cas pulled both the short sleeved shirt and his plaid shirt away. "Cas," Dean said firmly, trying to reach for it, but failed. "Dammit, Cas, give me my damn shirt." Dean ordered.

"Not until you tell me what's bothering you!" Cas glared and kept the shirts from his mate.

Dean growled and crossed his arms. "Fine." he said and walked out of the bathroom, going to his bag again, pulling on a different shirt and a different plaid shirt as well, pulling his boots on.

Cas frowned then looked down.

Sam looked at Cas then at Dean, "What happened?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing," Dean said. Dean looked up at his brother and saw him still looking. " _Nothing_. Can we go now?" Dean asked and got up, grabbing his keys. "C'mon, you two. We're burnin' daylight."

Cas slowly shuffled to the Impala and got in.

Sam closed the door and jumped into the passenger seat.

The ride was pretty awkward and quiet, other than the music that was quietly playing. When they got to the woods where the people have been hiking, it was around five in the afternoon. Dean parked and shut the car off, seeing both Sam and Cas asleep, Dean shaking both their thighs. "Wake up." he said.

Sam rubbed his eyes and groaned, "What?" He blinked and pushed his hair back.

Cas sat up, looking at Sam. "I believe we're here, Sam."

Sam looked around Cas then Dean and nodded, "Let's go."

Dean nodded and got out of the car, going to the trunk. He put his own handgun in the waistband of his pants before handing Sam a gun as well.

Sam took the gun and put it in the waistband of his pants also then grabbed a shot gun, handing it to Cas.  
Cas took the gun and looked at it, "What am I suppose to do with this?"

"You shoot it." Sam sighed, "I explained this before."

Cas nodded then lowered the gun to his side.

"We'll cover more ground if we split up." Dean said as he led the other two into the woods. "Sammy, you take the left," Dean said, pointing to the left, "Cas, you take the right," Dean hummed, "And I'll go forward."

"I don't think we should-" Cas was cut off by Dean just walking away. He stood there for a moment before going right.

Sam sighed and shook his head at the two, "Be careful!" He called to them then took off to the left.

Not even twenty minutes later, he heard a strangled, pain-filled cry. Sam. "Sam!" Dean yelled, turning on his heels and raced to his brother, when he got to Sam, there was blood _everywhere_. Dean ran over to Sam, sliding to his knees. "No, no. Sam. Sammy, wake up. Wake up, dammit." he pleaded, panicking that he could heal his sibling.

Sam's hung down, blood dripping from his mouth, body limp.

"Dammit!" Dean growled and carefully picked his brother up, one arm under his brother's knees and the other under his shoulders, feeling Sam's head roll against his chest. The second he felt Sam get cold, he wrapped his warm wings around his little brother, hoping that would get him warmed up. "Cas!" Dean yelled, getting more scared when he felt how light Sam was when he stood up.

Cas was next to Dean in a second. He looked at Sam then at Dean, "Dean, we need to get Sam to a hospital."

"I figured." Dean said, gone with a flutter of wings to the nearest hospital, the Impala following and getting parked in the front. He waited until Cas was with them before hurriedly walking inside the hospital.

A few minutes later, the doctors and nurses had Sam in surgery.

"Dean." Cas said softly, watching Dean pace around.

"What, Cas?" Dean said, panic and thick worry in his shaking voice. This was the thing that wouldn't leave him alone. What if Sam died? What if the surgery failed? What if something went horribly wrong? What if... Cas's sudden voice pulled him out of his frantic thoughts, the hunter shaking a bit.

"He's going to be okay. You need to calm down and stay calm for him." Cas frowned.

"Cas, I _can't_ stay calm," Dean said, rushing through his shaking words while tears burned. "My brother is in damn surgery and I don't know what's going to happen." Dean felt like his legs were about to give out in seconds. Before that could happen, he saw Cas stand up and Dean just felt weak the moment his mate's arms wrapped around him.

"Shh..." Cas soothed, stroking Dean's hair gently, "He's going to be okay, Dean. You just have to try and calm down, okay? Just try." He whispered against Dean's ear again.

Dean hiccuped on his quiet sobs, shaking in Cas's arms and hiding his face into Cas's shoulder. God, he was just scared as hell right about now.

Cas rubbed his mate's back, soothingly and kissed the top of his head.

Eventually, Dean cried himself to sleep, staying pressed closely to his mate. He just wanted to make sure Sam was alright with his own two eyes.

About an hour later, the doctor came into the room.

"Dean." Cas said softly, shaking his mate's shoulder.

Dean opened his eyes, his eyes still a bit red from crying and feeling Cas's now invisible wings around him. "Mm?" he grunted and sat up slightly.

"The doctor is here." Cas folded his wings back and pointed to the doctor.

The doctor waited patiently with a straight, but reassuring, face at the door.

Dean looked over at him and nodded, shakily standing, but soon got himself together again, both the angels following the doctor in awkward silence.

The doctor stopped at a closed door and looked at both of them, "He's in a coma. We have him cleaned up, but he has a few visible scratches on his face."

Dean's chest tightened when the doctor said his brother was in a coma, forcing himself to nod despite his hurt now. He felt Cas's comforting hand on the small of his back, glancing in the room and saw a tube down his brother's throat and tried to resist warm tears again.

The doctor left, leaving Dean and Cas to go into the room.

Cas followed behind Dean, but stayed in the corner when they entered. He watched Dean slowly make his way over to Sam's still body on the bed.

Dean sat in a chair near his brother's bed, hooking his fingers behind his neck, letting his tears fall again, though he tried to keep himself calmed, failing terribly.

"This is what you feared?" Cas asked quietly after a few minutes.

Dean weakly nodded, biting his lips to stop himself from just sobbing like before.

Cas went silent after that. He walked over to Dean and placed a hand on his mate's shoulder, "Do you want me to leave for now?"

"Please don't." Dean managed to utter out, glancing up at him before back down to his brother, hating how a machine kept him alive. This is probably how Sam felt after the accident when Dad was still alive. Sam probably hid it better than Dean though.

Cas looked at Sam then at Dean. He pulled Dean to him, slowly, letting Dean's head rest against his stomach. He looked down at Dean and stroked his hair gently.

Dean's shoulders shook as he tried to keep his sobs quiet, gripping Cas's shirt tightly. His whole body was practically shaking like a leaf by that point, eyes screwed shut as tears still fell.

Cas frowned and sighed, "He's going to be okay." He assured softly.

"D-Don't want him to die." Dean choked out roughly, burying his face into Cas's stomach.

"He's not going to die, Dean." Cas shook his head, burying his fingers through Dean's hair.

"Don't want 'im to." Dean sniffled shakily.

"He won't." Cas said softly.

Dean nodded weakly. He opened his teary eyes again and watched his brother like a hawk.

Cas sighed and stroked Dean's hair softly, comforting his mate the best to his ability.

Throughout the night, Dean didn't sleep nor eat and refused to leave by Cas's, and the doctor's wishes.

Cas frowned as he watched Dean through the night. He tried getting Dean to eat and/or sleep, but he refused to.

"Cas, no," Dean muttered as he hugged his knees close to his chest. "Not gonna sleep. Gotta watch Sammy."

"You can eat something, please." Cas sighed and leaned his back against the wall, looking at his mate.

"No." Dean said roughly, insistingly.

Cas flinched then nodded, "Alright then. Just trying to help you." He sighed then looked at Sam, who hasn't even moved yet.

Dean frowned and kept his eyes on Sam as he spoke again. "Sorry," he mumbled. "I'm just...really stressed right now."

"I understand, Dean." Cas nodded.

"So...sorry if I'm acting like a bitch..." Dean muttered quietly.

Cas smiled briefly before nodding again. "But you do need to try to eat a little bit. Even if it's a box of french fries."

"Not hungry..." Dean frowned again, narrowing his eyes ever so slightly.

Cas frowned, "Right." He sighed, "Is there anything that I can get you?"

Dean slowly turned to face his mate a bit before reaching out like a child towards Cas. "You...please?"

Cas walked over to Dean and hugged his mate.

Dean pressed close to him. He felt Cas pick him up, Dean feeling Cas's lap under him, the hunter nuzzling into his mate's neck.

Cas smiled slightly and kissed the top of Dean's head, "Everything's going to be okay."

"I hope." Dean mumbled against the crook of his neck.

Cas ran a hand through Dean's hair, "Sleep? Please. I can keep watch, Dean."

"Uh-uh..." Dean refused again. "I gotta watch him myself, Cas. Once he's conscious and has the...the tube out, _then_ I'll sleep..."

Cas nodded and sighed, "Right. Okay, whatever you want to do."

Dean shakily nodded. He was tired, yes, but he forced himself not to show that he was tired when he actually was very much so.

Cas sat there, holding Dean and watching Sam.

Three weeks and Dean hasn't slept or eaten or made one step out of the room. Dean hasn't done anything to help himself in those three weeks. Three weeks and Sam was _still_ on the damn oxygen. He rubbed his face hard. Dammit. Why couldn't Dean just be able to heal his brother? Why? It was so unfair!

Cas watched Dean refuse to eat or do anything for three weeks. This was torture. For both of them.

The moment he saw Sam's fingers just barely twitch, he practically jumped up out of his chair. "Sammy? Sam?" he said quickly.

Cas stood straight up and looked from Dean to Sam and back to Dean, "What's the matter?"

"I... He... I swore i saw his fingers move..." Dean muttered.

"Dean, you haven't eaten or slept in three weeks. You could be seeing things that you want to see, but it's not actually happening." Cas sighed sadly.

"You...you didn't see it?" Dean frowned deeply. "He...I saw it, Cas..."

"Like I said. Three weeks, Dean." Cas sighed and frowned. "I know you want it to happen, but it's not."

"I saw it, though..." he said faintly.

Castiel shook his head and looked over at Sam, "He doesn't seem to be showing any signs of movement, Dean."

Dean pressed his face into his hands, eye shit tight. "Dammit..." he mumbled in frustration.

Cas looked at his mate and frowned, "Maybe he will later."

Dean knew he saw Sam's fingers move. He wasn't seeing things. He knew what he saw!

Cas looked at Dean again, "I'm going to ask again, like I've been asking for the past three weeks...Can I get you anything?"

"No..." Dean shook his head. He swore he saw Sam's fingers twitch ever so slightly again, but, as Cas would say, he was probably just seeing things.

Cas walked over and put a hand on Dean's shoulder.

Dean blinked and looked up a bit, leaning back into the touch. Dean looked back at Sam and frowned. "Why don't you believe me when I say I saw his fingers move?" he asked quietly.

"He's been in a coma for three weeks, Dean. He hasn't shown any signs of progress." Cas then sighed and stood on his knees, looking at his mate, "I get that you're worried, okay?"

"I know what I saw, though..." Dean complained, looking away from Cas until he felt Cas lift his head up again. "'m not seeing things..."

"Yes, you are. You haven't eaten or slept in three weeks. I've seen the way you've been acting. It's not good, Dean. You need food and sleep." Cas said, stroking Dean cheek with his thumb.

"How've I been acting?" Dean asked quiet, leaning into his mate's touch on his cheek.

"You've been flinching at things that aren't even there. I know you're tired. When you start closing your eyes, you move into such an uncomfortable position to keep yourself awake. I've been hearing your stomach growl every day and night. You're hungry."

"I'm perfectly fine," Dean lied. "I'm...I feel fine, Cas, alright? Why can't you just believe me?" Dean was the exact opposite of "fine", actually. He was nowhere near fine.

Cas sighed and stood, "Because of the way you've been acting! Dean, you are not _"fine"_. You are not _"okay"_. You're _lying_ to me and I don't like it!"

Dean flinched as Cas rose his voice, the dirty blonde narrowing his eyes again. "S-Sorry..." he stuttered weakly, his voice full of fatigue. He still wouldn't eat or sleep until Sam was awake and breathing on his own.

Cas frowned, "No, I'm sorry, Dean. I should know that you're worried and want to watch after him."

Dean nodded slowly, hooking his fingers behind his neck. "Yeah..." he mumbled.

"I really am sorry, Dean." Cas looked down at his mate.

Dean only nodded again. He was probably going to get sick from no sleep or not eating. Possibly both. He just didn't want to let Sam out of his sight.

Cas sat on the floor next to the chair Dean was in and watched Sam.

Every so often when he thought he saw Sam's fingers move, Cas always said differently.

Cas watched for about three more days and finally saw Sam move for himself. Dean nearly jumped out of his seat again.

"Sam? Sam? Sammy?" Dean said quickly. "Heyheyhey, it's alright. It's alright, Sammy." Dean said, gently holding his brother's hands down when he saw him trying to reach for the tube. "Just relax, Sammy."

"Dean, I believe we need to call a doctor in here before he starts choking on the tube." Cas nodded.

"Y-Yeah," Dean said, trying to calm his younger brother down. "You go get one and I'll stay here with Sam."

Cas ran to find a doctor.

A minute later, he came back with a couple nurses who told Dean to leave against his protests.

Cas grabbed Dean and restrained him with his arms, dragging his mate out of the room, even when he was kicking and trying to hit him.

Dean cried out, struggling in Cas's strong grip. "Let go!" he cried out. "Cas, let go!"

Cas pulled Dean out of the room and closed the door, "Dean." He let his mate go. "They need to do what they have to right now. Let them do their work."

Dean leaned heavily against the wall and sank down to the floor, burying his hands into his hair, screwing his eyes shut.

Cas frowned then sat beside his mate and looked at him, "They'll call you back in there when they're finished, Dean."

Dean leaned against Cas, keeping his eyes on the door in heavy concern for his brother.

Cas put his arm around Dean's shoulders and kissed the top of his head.

The nurses came out a few minutes later and one of them looked at Dean, "He's okay now. He's tired and can't talk much. You can see him now." She nodded then left.

Dean shakily stood with Cas's help. Once he had his footing back, Dean went back into his brother's room and sat in a chair next to the bed.

Cas stayed out of the room to give the brothers some privacy.

Sam slowly turned his head towards Dean, eyes heavily lidded. "Hey." He said in a whisper.

"Hey," Dean murmured. "You look like crap." he teased his little brother.

Sam smiled weakly, "Shut up." He swallowed and cleared his throat lightly, "Where's Cas?"

Dean chuckled softly and gently tousled Sam's hair. "He's out of the room," he murmured. "Probably wanted to give us time to catch up on the three weeks you've been out. he shrugged and rubbed his eyes. He really did need sleep.

"Three weeks?" Sam's voice started getting a bit stronger to talk with.

"Yeah," Dean frowned, forcing himself to stay awake. "It was torture to see you under like that..." he sighed.

Sam was able to open his eyes more and look at his brother, "You look like shit." He frowned.

"Thanks..." Dean grumbled, forcing back a yawn.

"Why do you look like shit?" Sam asked his brother.

"Take a guess." Dean sighed.

"You didn't sleep nor eaten, have you?" Sam frowned.

"I was too worried to do anything, Sammy." Dean huffed.

"Damn it, Dean." Sam furrowed his brow, "You could have at least eaten. Cas could have brought you something to eat. You could have slept, Cas would have woken you if something happened. I don't want you to end up in the hospital like I am!" His heart rate grew quickly.

"Calm the hell down, dammit," Dean snapped, making his brother shut up completely. "I'm not _going_ to be in the hospital like you are, alright?"

Sam frowned then turned his head to face the window. He didn't say a word and just breathed slowly, calming himself down.

Dean sighed hard and rubbed his face. He didn't even look up when he heard the door open, already knowing it was Cas.

Sam looked over at the angel in the doorway, "You been taking care of my brother?"

"As much as he will let me. Comfort mostly." Cas nodded.

Sam sighed and nodded as well. God, he hated when his brother was like this!

Knowing that Sam was alright and awake, Dean was able to sleep and eat to the best of his ability and as much as he was able to. For now, he'd just wait until nighttime to eat and sleep, or at least try.

Cas sat down in the window sill, his feet not touching the floor.

Sam looked at Cas then laughed lightly, "Man, your feet don't even touch the floor."

Cas sighed and looked down at his feet.

As Dean sat there, he slowly started to feel sick. Not exactly the my-stomach-is-eating-itself type of sick, but the-can't-really-eat-much type of sick.

Cas swallowed as he felt how sick Dean was feeling. He looked up at his mate with a frown.

"What's goin' on?" Sam asked, looking between the two angels.

"Nothin'..." Dean mumbled, pressing the balls of his hands against his eyes until he saw stars before pulling his hands away slightly.

Cas still looked at his mate, watching his every move.

"Dude, don't lie to me, please." Sam sighed, giving Dean weak puppy dog eyes.

"Stomach is jus' hurtin', alright?" Dean grunted quietly.

"Okay. That's all you had to say. Go get something to eat. I'll be fine." Sam smiled weakly.

Dean shook his head slowly. "I dunno if I can eat without throwing it up before I can even get it down..." he mumbled.

Sam shook his head, "S'What you get for not eatin'." He sighed, sleepily.

"Dean." Cas said before his mate could yell at Sam, "He's tired."

Dean looked at Cas. "He should sleep then." he mumbled dryly.

"Just...Both of you leave my room." Sam closed his eyes.

Cas nodded then jumped off the window sill and left the room.

"Bitch..." Dean said quietly and stood, shaky on his legs. He was thankful Cas was there to help steady him.

"Jerk." Sam smiled slightly.

Cas helped Dean out of the room and into the lobby.

Dean was, of course, pale. He was extremely hungry, but he feared that if he ate, everything would just come back up.

"Dean, you need to eat. This is making me feel sick also." Cas sat Dean into a chair.

"I don't want everything to come back up if I didn't even get it swallowed, though..." he said gruffly.

Cas nodded and sighed, "I understand. But can you eat some crackers or something?"

Dean hardly gave a shrug. "I dunno," he mumbled. "Maybe if someone could make a food smoothie, or something. Just nothin' that's solid..."

"Be right back." Cas nodded then vanished.

Dean nodded weakly, wrapping his arms around his stomach and leaned forward until his forehead was against his knees.

Cas was back in a moment with a food smoothie. Not sure what kind though. He just asked for one, "Here." He handed it to Dean as he sat next to him then pulled the garbage can over. "Just in case."

"Thanks," Dean said sarcastically. "Wha's in this anyways?" Dean grumbled.

"I don't know." Cas squinted his eyes at the cup. "I just told him I wanted a food smoothie. Though it looks like a fruit smoothie."

"It'll do..." Dean mumbled.

Cas smiled, feeling good that Dean was okay with it.

It took a while but Dean finished almost all of it, leaving a bit left, claiming he didn't want anymore. He leaned against Cas, putting his head on his mate's shoulder.

Cas put his arm around Dean's shoulders and kissed the top of his mate's head.

Dean finally closed his eyes and got into a comfortable position and immediately fell asleep like that not wanting to go back to the motel at all. Not without Sam.


End file.
